duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMEX-05 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100 Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 5th DMEX set in the OCG, DMEX-05 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100. dmex5-m1.jpg|The Joragon Gunmaster - M1/M2 dmex5-m2.jpg|Galaxy Savarktis - M2/M3 dmex5-m3.jpg|A Stra Zeele - M3/M3 dmex5-s1.jpg|Datenquell Black, Metal DoQ - S1/S10 dmex5-s2.jpg|Mount Fujiyamax - S2/S10 dmex5-s3.jpg|Rouberhine, White Horn Emperor's Will ☆ - S3/S10 dmex5-s4.jpg|Bug Ard, Kyokugenzai - S4/S10 dmex5-s5.jpg|Gya Zaru, Kyokugenmu - S5/S10 dmex5-s6.jpg|Ki Rujak, Majimajin - S6/S10 dmex5-s7.jpg|Dododo Dopydope - S7/S10 dmex5-s8.jpg|BAKUOOON Mizzail - S8/S10 dmex5-s9.jpg|Stardom Stargeum - S9/S10 dmex5-s10.jpg|Sigmatis, Deldelma - S10/S10 dmex5-1.jpg|Metal TokQ - 1/87 dmex5-2.jpg|Poktamatama - 2/87 dmex5-3.jpg|Elgre, Controlling Will - 3/87 dmex5-4.jpg|Rikopin, Play Music - 4/87 dmex5-5.jpg|CS-20, Adapter - 5/87 dmex5-6.jpg|Path Octane - 6/87 dmex5-7.jpg|Gunna Hoverche - 7/87 dmex5-8.jpg|*/ Torimuner, Reigen /* - 8/87 dmex5-9.jpg|Tei-Yonshiki, Shinigami - 9/87 dmex5-10.jpg|Otsu-Nishiki, Kyomu - 10/87 dmex5-11.jpg|Doressha, Yuuki - 11/87 dmex5-12.jpg|Batchry Batchie - 12/87 dmex5-13.jpg|Naggy Nagnag - 13/87 dmex5-14.jpg|KONAGONA Gyaling - 14/87 dmex5-15.jpg|Okopitchako - 15/87 dmex5-16.jpg|Chup Second - 16/87 dmex5-17.jpg|Shaggy Second - 17/87 dmex5-18.jpg|Cub Twelfth - 18/87 dmex5-19.jpg|Six Pistols - 19/87 dmex5-20.jpg|Balife, Kapabetta - 20/87 dmex5-21.jpg|Haileader, Play Music / Melody 3 「Temptation」 - 21/87 dmex5-22.jpg|Saxmelody, Double Play Music - 22/87 dmex5-23.jpg|Ganime De, Kyokugenchi - 23/87 dmex5-24.jpg|Dejilmukade, Mushura - 24/87 dmex5-25.jpg|HAJIKERO Bakuchi - 25/87 dmex5-26.jpg|Phara Oh - 26/87 dmex5-27.jpg|Harplara, Play Music - 27/87 dmex5-28.jpg|♪ Look Up and Behold the Flash Miracle - 28/87 dmex5-29.jpg|For You - 29/87 dmex5-30.jpg|*/ Kerblock, Nigen /* - 30/87 dmex5-31.jpg|Ranga, Yuugu - 31/87 dmex5-32.jpg|Rockyrock - 32/87 dmex5-33.jpg|GARIGARI Nappam / Death Punchline - 33/87 dmex5-34.jpg|Andondoron - 34/87 dmex5-35.jpg|TOKKO-BOON! - 35/87 dmex5-36.jpg|Ikkodas Cage / Seed Destiny - 36/87 dmex5-37.jpg|Gachadaman - 37/87 dmex5-38.jpg|Man Obu Suteru - 38/87 dmex5-39.jpg|Tutanmekhanen - 39/87 dmex5-40.jpg|Machinegun Talk - 40/87 dmex5-41.jpg|Rapaelo, Projected Will - 41/87 dmex5-42.jpg|Stilpa, Play Music - 42/87 dmex5-43.jpg|Shanhe, Play Music - 43/87 dmex5-44.jpg|Poongi, Play Music - 44/87 dmex5-45.jpg|CL-20, Supply - 45/87 dmex5-46.jpg|TT-20, Respon - 46/87 dmex5-47.jpg|*/ Nyamibaun, Nigen /* - 47/87 dmex5-48.jpg|*/ Throunyan, Rokugen /* - 48/87 dmex5-49.jpg|*/ Modopitote, Shigen /* - 49/87 dmex5-50.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Bakushu - 50/87 dmex5-51.jpg|Mons Pierre, Yuuei - 51/87 dmex5-52.jpg|Edama Fuma, Yuuei - 52/87 dmex5-53.jpg|Poise, Yuugu - 53/87 dmex5-54.jpg|Spikyspike - 54/87 dmex5-55.jpg|Gachabeth 1 / Gachagacha Scramble - 55/87 dmex5-56.jpg|Curry Potter - 56/87 dmex5-57.jpg|Anemo Third - 57/87 dmex5-58.jpg|Mercedesbentoo - 58/87 dmex5-59.jpg|Dustin Jorber - 59/87 dmex5-60.jpg|The Cupramen - 60/87 dmex5-61.jpg|Yattarerobo - 61/87 dmex5-62.jpg|Vinci, Pure White Will - 62/87 dmex5-63.jpg|Donato, Boundary Will - 63/87 dmex5-64.jpg|Langess, Protection Will - 64/87 dmex5-65.jpg|Okario, Play Music - 65/87 dmex5-66.jpg|♪ Resound Melody by Playing - 66/87 dmex5-67.jpg|♪ Humble to the Will of Justice - 67/87 dmex5-68.jpg|Nothing Beats the Galactic Judgment - 68/87 dmex5-69.jpg|TV-30, Moral - 69/87 dmex5-70.jpg|DS-10, Through - 70/87 dmex5-71.jpg|*/ Fipperd, Shigen /* - 71/87 dmex5-72.jpg|*/ Looterchino, Reigen /* - 72/87 dmex5-73.jpg|*/ Chupacal, Reigen /* - 73/87 dmex5-74.jpg|Paralira Sailing - 74/87 dmex5-75.jpg|Hei-Sanshiki, Muga - 75/87 dmex5-76.jpg|Spina Pedro, Yuuei - 76/87 dmex5-77.jpg|Gyan, Yuugu - 77/87 dmex5-78.jpg|Gizanokko, Yuuki - 78/87 dmex5-79.jpg|Hoppyhop - 79/87 dmex5-80.jpg|DOKIDOKI Zainama - 80/87 dmex5-81.jpg|PAIPAI Pinnapo - 81/87 dmex5-82.jpg|TEKUTEKU Bonbahei - 82/87 dmex5-83.jpg|KAMASE-BURN! - 83/87 dmex5-84.jpg|Wairabi Fourth - 84/87 dmex5-85.jpg|Mr Chabakadono - 85/87 dmex5-86.jpg|Washer Ikuzo - 86/87 dmex5-87.jpg|Super Gacharange Charger - 87/87 dmex5-m1.jpg|The Joragon Gunmaster M1/M2 dmex5-m2.jpg|Galaxy Savarktis M2/M3 dmex5-m3.jpg|A Stra Zeele M3/M3 dmex5-s1.jpg|Datenquell Black, Metal DoQ S1/S10 dmex5-s2.jpg|Mount Fujiyamax S2/S10 dmex5-s3.jpg|Rouberhine, White Horn Emperor's Will ☆ S3/S10 dmex5-s4.jpg|Bug Ard, Kyokugenzai S4/S10 dmex5-s5.jpg|Gya Zaru, Kyokugenmu S5/S10 dmex5-s6.jpg|Ki Rujak, Majimajin S6/S10 dmex5-s7.jpg|Dododo Dopydope S7/S10 dmex5-s8.jpg|BAKUOOON Mizzail S8/S10 dmex5-s9.jpg|Stardom Stargeum S9/S10 dmex5-s10.jpg|Sigmatis, Deldelma S10/S10 dmex5-1.jpg|Metal TokQ 1/87 dmex5-2.jpg|Poktamatama 2/87 dmex5-3.jpg|Elgre, Controlling Will 3/87 dmex5-4.jpg|Rikopin, Play Music 4/87 dmex5-5.jpg|CS-20, Adapter 5/87 dmex5-6.jpg|Path Octane 6/87 dmex5-7.jpg|Gunna Hoverche 7/87 dmex5-8.jpg|*/ Torimuner, Reigen /* 8/87 dmex5-9.jpg|Tei-Yonshiki, Shinigami 9/87 dmex5-10.jpg|Otsu-Nishiki, Kyomu 10/87 dmex5-11.jpg|Doressha, Yuuki 11/87 dmex5-12.jpg|Batchry Batchie 12/87 dmex5-13.jpg|Naggy Nagnag 13/87 dmex5-14.jpg|KONAGONA Gyaling 14/87 dmex5-15.jpg|Okopitchako - 15/87 dmex5-16.jpg|Chup Second 16/87 dmex5-17.jpg|Shaggy Second 17/87 dmex5-18.jpg|Cub Twelfth 18/87 dmex5-19.jpg|Six Pistols 19/87 dmex5-20.jpg|Balife, Kapabetta 20/87 dmex5-21.jpg|Haileader, Play Music / Melody 3 「Temptation」 21/87 dmex5-22.jpg|Saxmelody, Double Play Music 22/87 dmex5-23.jpg|Ganime De, Kyokugenchi 23/87 dmex5-24.jpg|Dejilmukade, Mushura 24/87 dmex5-25.jpg|HAJIKERO Bakuchi 25/87 dmex5-26.jpg|Phara Oh 26/87 dmex5-27.jpg|Harplara, Play Music 27/87 dmex5-28.jpg|♪ Look Up and Behold the Flash Miracle 28/87 dmex5-29.jpg|For You 29/87 dmex5-30.jpg|*/ Kerblock, Nigen /* 30/87 dmex5-31.jpg|Ranga, Yuugu 31/87 dmex5-32.jpg|Rockyrock 32/87 dmex5-33.jpg|GARIGARI Nappam / Death Punchline 33/87 dmex5-34.jpg|Andondoron 34/87 dmex5-35.jpg|TOKKO-BOON! 35/87 dmex5-36.jpg|Ikkodas Cage / Seed Destiny 36/87 dmex5-37.jpg|Gachadaman 37/87 dmex5-38.jpg|Man Obu Suteru 38/87 dmex5-39.jpg|Tutanmekhanen 39/87 dmex5-40.jpg|Machinegun Talk 40/87 dmex5-41.jpg|Rapaelo, Projected Will 41/87 dmex5-42.jpg|Stilpa, Play Music 42/87 dmex5-43.jpg|Shanhe, Play Music 43/87 dmex5-44.jpg|Poongi, Play Music 44/87 dmex5-45.jpg|CL-20, Supply 45/87 dmex5-46.jpg|TT-20, Respon 46/87 dmex5-47.jpg|*/ Nyamibaun, Nigen /* 47/87 dmex5-48.jpg|*/ Throunyan, Rokugen /* 48/87 dmex5-49.jpg|*/ Modopitote, Shigen /* 49/87 dmex5-50.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Bakushu 50/87 dmex5-51.jpg|Mons Pierre, Yuuei 51/87 dmex5-52.jpg|Edama Fuma, Yuuei 52/87 dmex5-53.jpg|Poise, Yuugu 53/87 dmex5-54.jpg|Spikyspike 54/87 dmex5-55.jpg|Gachabeth 1 / Gachagacha Scramble 55/87 dmex5-56.jpg|Curry Potter 56/87 dmex5-57.jpg|Anemo Third 57/87 dmex5-58.jpg|Mercedesbentoo 58/87 dmex5-59.jpg|Dustin Jorber 59/87 dmex5-60.jpg|The Cupramen 60/87 dmex5-61.jpg|Yattarerobo 61/87 dmex5-62.jpg|Vinci, Pure White Will 62/87 dmex5-63.jpg|Donato, Boundary Will 63/87 dmex5-64.jpg|Langess, Protection Will 64/87 dmex5-65.jpg|Okario, Play Music 65/87 dmex5-66.jpg|♪ Resound Melody by Playing 66/87 dmex5-67.jpg|♪ Humble to the Will of Justice 67/87 dmex5-68.jpg|Nothing Beats the Galactic Judgment 68/87 dmex5-69.jpg|TV-30, Moral 69/87 dmex5-70.jpg|DS-10, Through 70/87 dmex5-71.jpg|*/ Fipperd, Shigen /* 71/87 dmex5-72.jpg|*/ Looterchino, Reigen /* 72/87 dmex5-73.jpg|*/ Chupacal, Reigen /* 73/87 dmex5-74.jpg|Paralira Sailing 74/87 dmex5-75.jpg|Hei-Sanshiki, Muga 75/87 dmex5-76.jpg|Spina Pedro, Yuuei 76/87 dmex5-77.jpg|Gyan, Yuugu 77/87 dmex5-78.jpg|Gizanokko, Yuuki 78/87 dmex5-79.jpg|Hoppyhop 79/87 dmex5-80.jpg|DOKIDOKI Zainama 80/87 dmex5-81.jpg|PAIPAI Pinnapo 81/87 dmex5-82.jpg|TEKUTEKU Bonbahei 82/87 dmex5-83.jpg|KAMASE-BURN! 83/87 dmex5-84.jpg|Wairabi Fourth 84/87 dmex5-85.jpg|Mr Chabakadono 85/87 dmex5-86.jpg|Washer Ikuzo 86/87 dmex5-87.jpg|Super Gacharange Charger 87/87 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries